


The Nurses are tired of there constantly self injurying patients

by Stegopod



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Memes, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Stupid Crap, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24





	The Nurses are tired of there constantly self injurying patients

Adora and Glimmer hobble into the room leaning against each other heavily, Adora has a twisted and swollen ankle, glimmer sporting a black eye and a bruised lip. Bow begins panicking about how they need to be taken to a hospital and Catra rushes to get the first aide kit*

Glimmer: Oh come on you guys your over reacting, Were FINE!

Bow: You’re fine? That’s good. You hear that Catra? Shes fine!

Catra: Thats wonderful, I’ll put that on your twin tombstones. ‘Sparkles said she and little miss self sacrifice here were fine. She was wrong.’


End file.
